


Porcelain Skies

by TwistedByAssociation



Category: Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Femslash, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedByAssociation/pseuds/TwistedByAssociation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet Pea is tired after a client, but Baby Doll wants to talk. When their conversation gets heated, so do they. Tired of wondering, Baby sates her curiosity as soon as Sweet Pea stops pushing her away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porcelain Skies

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Just playing with someone else's dolls. Constructive criticism is always welcome. I apologize for any typos or grammatical errors. Bring them to my attention and I will fix it. Enjoy :)

"You don't trust me." Baby Doll accused the darkness, turning on her heel and towards the shadow leaning against the dressing room door.

"Trust you?" Sweet Pea laughed from the doorway, seemingly offended. "I don't even know you." All traces of humor having dissipated by the last word. 

"Then why agree to this?" Baby waved her hand at the drawer with the concealed map taped beneath it.

Sweet Pea stepped into the room and switched on the light, unfastening clasps and undoing the ties on her clothing as she went. "You saved Rocket and I'll be damned if I’ll let her get hurt because you polluted her head with a pipe dream."

"What's so wrong with hope?" Baby Doll watched the other woman disappear behind a dressing screen to finish changing.

"Hope will get her killed before it saves her." Sweet Pea ran her fingers through her tosseled hair, trying to free herself from the tangles of a John well done. Men. They always made a mess of her hair; a mess of her.

Baby Doll huffed at having to repeat herself. "I don't want anyone hurt. I'll do this without your help, or anyone else's, but I am leaving this place."

"You keep saying that, but I don't think you realize how impossible it really is." Sweet Pea stepped out from behind the divider, buttoning up a loose blouse over the camisole she had donned in place of the red corset now abandoned on the floor. "What are you even doing up? You should be in bed with the others, not guarding a stash we're not even supposed to have." Sweet Pea hissed out in a frustrated whisper.

"I-" Baby began.

"You know what? I don't care. I'm tired and I don't have time to keep you **and** Rocket out of trouble. It'd probably be better if you got caught before you end up dragging the rest of us down with you." Sweet Pea swept passed the affronted Baby Doll, switched off the light, and strode out of the dressing room without another glance. She hadn't made it far down the hall before she heard Baby padding up behind her.

"I understand you being protective, but why do you care if I stay or go?" Baby whispered heatedly. "You're clearly not concerned with my well being, so why do you care if I take the risk?"

"It's not just you you're risking. You screw this up and we're all dead for just knowing about it." Sweet Pea shot back over her shoulder in hushed aggravation.

"I don't get you. You're so afraid to leave but you're not exactly living while you're here. What do have to lose?"

"My life. Rocket's life. I may be miserable but at least I have that." 

"This is no way to live." Baby gestured to the dark vacant halls of Blue's Brothel.

Sweet Pea turned on the blonde suddenly."Dont pretend to know me. You're trying to get out of here as much as I'm trying to stay. You know why?" The older woman didn't pause long enough for Baby to formulate an answer before starting up again. "Because we're both scared." Baby stood silent as Sweet Pea menaced over her, whispering angrily so as not to wake the rest of the brothel.

"So what's got you so scared Baby Doll?" Sweet Pea finally asked when the blonde continued to stand mutely. "We're all scared. Every night there's some John willing to cross the line we drew the night before. "

"But the High Roller-" Baby Doll tried.

"The girls have you jumping at shadows Baby. The High Roller is going to treat you like the ten grand he's dropped on you."

"How would you know?"

"Better than anyone here, I know. The girls will have you believe he's cruel and exotic in his fantasies, and they're not wrong. But with you—with you he'll be a downright gentleman."

"Tell me what he's like then. I'm so exhausted. I'm tired of being scared." Baby Doll requested, looking every bit the haggard virgin.

"He's selfish and good with words. He'll talk about honesty and how only sweet little virgins like you can give him the real deal. An honest orgasm. He's soft with his words and gentle with your body."

"How do you—"

"— He's dipped his dick in enough of the merchandise for a handful of us to know the monster behind the man."

"You don't make him sound like a monster."

"Then I'm saying it wrong." Sweet Pea looked over her shoulder for lurking witnesses before taking Baby Doll into an out of the way corridor, pushing her back into a corner where no one could see or hear them unless they went looking. "You ever been in love Baby?" She whispered.

Sweet Pea was practically pressed on top of her in the small space and it made Baby Doll's mind foggy. Baby shook her head in the negative, oddly unable to find her voice.

"Then you won't know the difference and that's what he wants." Sweet Pea gently brushed a rebel strand of hair behind Baby Doll's ear, her hand settling on the blonde's shoulder as her fingers edged up along a pale neck." He won't force himself on you. He won't rush it like most the patrons do. He'll tell you one honest thing before he starts to lie to you. But you won't know it's a lie. Not for months. He'll earn your trust with sweet words and then you'll give yourself to him because you want to. You'll think it's how every girl's first time should be."

"Will it hurt?" Baby's voice wavered slightly with more anticipation than worry.

"Nah Baby Doll. Not more than necessary anyway. He won't leave any marks on your body, but in your mind— In your mind he'll destroy you."

"How?"

Sweet Pea searched Baby Doll's eyes for a long moment before speaking again. "Where do you go when you dance?"

Baby wasn't expecting that particular question, her mouth falling open in slight surprise. A vain attempt to allow words out which hadn't quite formed yet, "I— Umm— Wherever I want."

"Freedom, right? That's what your dance says about you." It was the closest to insightful Sweet Pea had ever been.

Baby nodded slowly, suspicious of the point Sweet Pea was trying to make. 

"He'll take that away from you. He'll make you want him more than anything and when he leaves, you'll cry because you miss him more than you miss the sky. And then he'll come back and he won't bother lying to you anymore. He'll tell you how much you've been soiled since the first time you two were together. He won't be gentle with you. This time he'll hurt you and when he leaves, you'll hate him. Not because you loved someone that never existed but because you'll realize you will never know what real love is." There was a distance to the next words Sweet Pea spoke. Almost as if she was pushing them away so they couldn't hurt her anymore. "No one knows what real love is Baby, no one in here anyway."

"Sounds like I have every reason to be scared." Baby Doll let out a nervous, ingenuous, laugh.

"I'm not the High Roller Baby. I'm not gonna lie to you." Sweet Pea looked down towards her feet, her hand sliding away from Baby Doll’s neck with her gaze.

Baby Doll quickly trapped Sweet Pea's hand with her own before she could fully pull away. "I'm not scared of you." 

Sweet Pea's fingers flexed against the back of Baby Doll's neck. "I can't pretend to love you."

"I don't want you to pretend." Baby murmured breathily, her eyes darting between Sweet Pea's conflicted eyes and parted lips. 

Sweet Pea leaned her forehead against Baby's gently, biting her own lip in frustration. "Damn it Baby. What are you doing to me?" Her voice wavered and her shoulders shook.

Baby snuck a hand along Sweet Pea's hip, "You're asking the wrong person. I don't know what this is." 

"I may not scare you, but you're scaring the shit out of me." The space between them continued to diminish, the tips of their noses lightly brushing against one another.

"Funny..." Baby tangled her fingers in the lace panties peaking above Sweet Pea's low riding skirt. They could hear the soft popping of tiny threads as Baby used the insubstantial underwear to pull Sweet Pea closer. "...this is the first time I haven't been scared in a long time." Baby smiled.

Sweet Pea reflexively slid herself against Baby as their bodies made contact, her breath hitching. "Shit." She rasped.

"What's wrong?" Baby purred, her hips beginning to rock softly, urging Sweet Pea on.

"Everything."

"Not everything." Baby Doll tilted her chin up to brush the words against Sweet Pea's lips.

The taller woman's hand gripped the nape of Baby Doll's neck, holding her back as much as it was urging her forward. Tension building, Sweet Pea's chest heaved against Baby Doll as she labored over a choice. A choice her body was quickly making without the sanction of her head.

Yet, Baby Doll was calm. Blushing but calm. There was no turmoil, no outward tell of conflict. It was a complete antithesis to what the older woman was feeling ignite in her chest like a flaming dirigible. She was burning inside and she could feel the fire flush up her chest to her cheeks. She wanted to keep denying the attraction but her body wouldn't let her. Sweet Pea's eyes met Baby Doll's and she knew it was over. The new girl hadn't stayed away like she was supposed to and now she was too close to push away. "I'm not strong enough, Baby. I can't save you. I can't even save myself."

"I'm not asking you to save me." Baby slid her hand over top of Sweet Pea's, coaxing her fingers to relax with gentle pressure.

"What are you asking then?" Sweet Pea's voice was more breath than words.

"Is it ok if I don't know yet?" Baby Doll was brushing her lips against Sweet Pea's again as she spoke.

Sweet Pea could only nod lamely in response, her eyes closing at the girl's firming caress. 

"Just...let...me..." Baby dragged the sentence out along Sweet Pea's lips without fully committing to the intimate gesture.

"Stop talking." Sweet Pea rushed the words out with a desperate exhale. And Baby Doll did just that when the older woman finally crashed into her mouth, restraint abandoned like Sweet Pea's skirt, which was already sliding down her legs from the resumed grind and thrust of their hips.

Baby Doll yanked on the lace still fisted in her hand as Sweet Pea jerked her thigh up against the blonde's core. The girl's knees buckled but Sweet Pea was there to catch and pin her back into the corner with a punctuated thrust. The older woman inhaled Baby Doll's bark of surprise, hushing the girl with the gentle gliding of her tongue across the blonde's lower lip.

Baby Doll's chest was heaving right along with Sweet Pea's as the older woman lowered a hand to the girl's hip, guiding Baby to slide herself along the thigh wedged firmly between her own. The friction had Baby Doll pulling her mouth from Sweet Pea's, sucking her lower lip in between her own teeth as she attempted to stifle the undignified noise building in her throat.

Sweet Pea's eyes opened upon Baby Doll's retreat. Her vision filled with blushing pale skin already beginning to glisten from the internal heat. Something in the older woman's chest fluttered at the sight and the hand on Baby's hip stuttered and grasped right along with her. The hiccup in movement did something right for Baby Doll though, releasing a tethered moan in a high pitched gasp. Sweet Pea's heart quickly galloped to catch up with the girl tugging on her underwear and kneading into her hand. It was like watching her dance. Captivated, Sweet Pea thought there was a very real chance she'd get lost wherever Baby decided to whisk her off to. Leaning forward, Sweet Pea nuzzled into Baby Doll's feverish throat while moving her hand from the blonde's neck to tangle her fingers into the innocently soft strands of her hair. Leaving a trail of lingering kisses, the older woman's lips traveled up to the girl's ear and settled against the shell of it. "Stay with me, Baby." She husked before committing to nibble on her earlobe. Once she had sucked the flesh between her teeth, Sweet Pea heard the last straining threads of her underwear snap along the seam. She felt Baby Doll jolt in surprise and she could have sworn there was an apology jumbled up somewhere in the sighs and moans. But Sweet Pea didn't care. Not even as the lace trickled down her leg in its destined decent. Grasping desperately for another cloth anchor, Baby's hands found new purchase in Sweet Pea's over shirt and twisted the buttons free of their threads in a staccato of pops. Baby was literally unraveling and tearing the older woman apart. Blondie's words echoed in the back of Sweet Pea's mind, _She's no virgin_. But Sweet Pea couldn't bring herself to care. Baby was running off like a Nazi map courier, and Sweet Pea was determined to catch up or die in the pursuit. 

Baby was grinding at an increased pace, warm fluid lubricating her movements along Sweet Pea's toned thigh. Moans and gasps were falling freely from the girl's unoccupied lips at a volume which would inevitably draw attention, if it hadn't already. Sweet Pea found herself torn between the worry of being caught and the desire to revel in the sound. Worry won out and her lips quickly transitioned to Baby Doll's, swallowing her sounds mid gasp. Sweet Pea delved her tongue between Baby's already parted lips like a dart to pin the vocalizing muscle within. She could feel Baby fighting against it as much as she was accepting their reality. They couldn't be caught but they couldn't be stopped either. They had crossed a line and neither was backing down. Baby Doll's tongue was a frenzy of movement, moans still rolling along it to reverberate in Sweet Pea's mouth, eliciting an echo. The older woman felt her core clench in response and moaned right back. Fingers began wondering at the edges of her camisole, tugging in desperation. Sweet Pea didn't know how long she could muffle Baby's cries of pleasure, let alone her own. She needed to speed it up or stop. And stopping seemed damn near impossible. Sweet Pea released her anchoring holds on Baby Doll, shifting her hands to the undersides of Baby's thighs and lifted her off the ground to open her up wide. Baby followed Sweet Pea's lead, legs wrapping around the woman's waist as Sweet Pea moved forward to nestle against her thrumming center and shoved the girl's underwear to the side in her rush for contact. Baby Doll was instantly panting and her hands had shot up beneath Sweet Pea's camisole to claw down her shoulder blades. Baby was rolling her hips like she had done this before and Sweet Pea was grateful of it. It meant she didn't need to be delicate. It meant she could ride it out with her instead of guiding her through it with kid gloves. The thought was selfish, but Sweet Pea could feel bad about it later. Now. In this moment. She didn't care. Sweet Pea canted her hips upward, bare clit brushing against Baby's opening. They both shuddered at the contact and rocked in tandem with a concentrated effort not to lose the sensation. 

"Mm-" Baby started a word only to have it interrupted by Sweet Pea's fingers sliding down between their rocking hips to spead their lips apart.

"Yes, Baby?" A surging thrust pressed their wet centers together and silenced what may have been a coherent answer from the blonde grinding down on her.

"Mmmn-ngh." Baby's head drooped forward to rest against Sweet Pea's burning cheek. "M-More." The blonde finally forced out between heaving breaths.

"Are you sure?" Sweet Pea sobered slightly from her lust drunk haze. There was only one way to give her more and that was to—

"Please." Baby Doll slid her hands up onto Sweet Pea's shoulders to hoist herself higher on the woman's hips with an exaggeratedly slow grind upwards. 

Sweet Pea lost her words somewhere between Baby Doll's eyes and her own shaky moan. Baby bent her head low to leave the first soft and slow kiss of the night on the older woman's lips. Even their grinding had ebbed to a steady rock and Sweet Pea's eyes fluttered shut as she returned the kiss in equal measure. The fire had dulled to a slow burn. A burn which still consumed and hungered. Their lips fell and cascaded along the contours of one another in a blissfully languid flow. Sweet Pea wanted it to last and part of her hoped time would slow along with their movements. But she knew better. Seconds were ticking by and turning into minutes at the speed they always had. Yet, this was the first time in Blue's Brothel she had wanted those seconds to lengthen. But time was short and Baby Doll was running out of it all too quickly. If they failed, if they didn't make it out, Baby would die trying. Even if it meant the High Roller got his way and Baby only died on the inside. But that was somehow worse. But, until now, Sweet Pea couldn't have brought herself to care. 

One of Baby Doll's hands shifted up to Sweet Pea's cheek as she pulled her lips out of the woman's reach. The retreat brought Sweet Pea out of her spiraling thoughts and back to the present. Back to the slick flesh and grind of the moment. Their moment. Baby was looking down at her with glassy eyes and a rosy blush, the epitome of her namesake. She looked infinitely more fragile than she was; than she should have been. Sweet Pea gulped down the hesitation she felt building up into a fear of breaking her.

"Please." Baby asked again and Sweet Pea's fear subsided with an urging roll of the blonde's pelvis.

Sweet Pea rode along with the blonde's encouragement. "You have to be sure." She breathed out jerkily. It was Baby Doll's turn to nod mutely, but it wasn't enough. "I need to hear you say it." Sweet Pea slid a hand beneath Baby's skirt, finger's teasing lightly along the edges of her soaked panties. Baby sucked her lip back into her mouth again and her hips bucked desperately against the touch. "C'mon Baby...Tell me..." The older woman glided a finger teasingly along her opening. "...what..." Baby gasped and groaned with a hungry thrust. "...you..." Sweet Pea added a second finger to join the first, dipping but not penetrating. "...want."

Baby stifled a frustrated grunt into reddish blonde hair as she attempted to pull Sweet Pea's fingers inside of her, clenching her pelvic muscles in an unmistakable invitation.

"Say it." Sweet Pea murmured against Baby's taught jaw, adding a thumb to press along her swollen clit.

Hot breath gusted along her scalp as Baby panted in desperation. "Swee-pl...uhh!" 

Sweet Pea smiled against Baby's sweaty skin, leaving a loose kiss of encouragement along her jawline.

Baby fisted one hand in Sweet Pea's hair, the other clawed at the woman's back in an effort to bring her ever closer. Sweet Pea added pressure but refused to enter without a proper invitation, even though she wanted to. "Baby..." She begged. Sweet Pea didn't realize how much she wanted this until she heard the pleading in her own voice.

"Inside." Is all Baby could manage in a shaky exhale.

Maybe she was a virgin. Maybe she wasn't. Maybe it didn't matter. Not like it meant to the High Roller. What mattered was Baby Doll was asking and Sweet Pea was giving instead of pushing her away. She was as tired of fighting as Baby Doll was tired of wondering. Sweet Pea's grip on caution slipped right along with her fingers, plunging into Baby Doll with a punctuated gasp from the blonde.

Baby Doll ground down with her hips, compelling Sweet Pea's digits even deeper. "Swe-"

Sweet Pea cut off her own name like the lie it was, crashing their lips together in a painful clack of teeth. She curled her fingers inside Baby Doll as the girl sunk down to Sweet Pea's knuckles, the entire lengths sheathed in contracting muscle. Their kiss became sloppy as Sweet Pea worked in and out of the blonde with rhythmic smacks, wet flesh impacting at a steadily increasing rate.

With the heel of Sweet Pea's palm firmly anchored against her clit, Baby Doll whimpered into the kiss as she felt tension knot her core expectantly. She held it there, clenching all the way from thighs to stomach. She writhed in Sweet Pea's grip in an attempt to pull the woman into her own skin. Only because their sweat dampened flesh sliding against each other somehow wasn't close enough. Baby Doll had no choice but to retreat from the kiss, lungs burning and begging for air. Her mouth hung open and her eyes clamped shut while Sweet Pea continued to crash into her, over and over and over and over. She was drowning as much as she was willfully holding her breath. Baby rolled with the unforgiving wave beneath her— within her— crashing down on her.

"Breathe Baby." Sweet Pea husked, thrusting up into the blonde while grinding against the back of her own hand to quell her rising need. "I've got you." And she did, physically and figuratively. If Baby Doll came undone, Sweet Pea would be there to grind up all the pieces and fuck her back together again. It's the only thing Sweet Pea knew how to do. For the first time, her bedroom skills didn't seem like such a burden. Instead of dirty and ashamed, she felt capable and useful. This is what Baby needed; what she wanted. And Sweet Pea was giving it to her in a dark corner, rammed against a wall, pounding away the fear like Baby's body was asking her to; like Baby had asked her to.

Baby Doll ebbed against Sweet Pea's flow with tumultuous heaves and pants of exertion. Baby's lungs continued to gasp for breath but she fought against it, knowing a barely contained scream of elation would ride the air back out. It was too much and not enough at the same time. Her body was an ever tightening coil, threatening to rebound or snap entirely. "Sweet Pea.." Baby caught the older woman's hooded gaze. "I d-don't think I-ah can be-" Baby tried to struggle out the grating syllables in a hushed whisper.

"Hang on to me. I'll do the work. You just hold on." Sweet Pea guided Baby Doll's head down to the crook of her neck and repeated, "Just hold on."

And she did. Baby Doll sucked a pinch of flesh into her mouth and bit down to stifle the compounding moans threatening to tear through her. Sweet Pea's eyes watered at the force of the bite. It was kinder than the bite of a belt, or fist, or pistol-whip, so she could manage the pain. She **would** manage the pain. With stroking fingers and a sliding palm, Sweet Pea threw Baby over the edge before she lost all the build up. She felt the blonde's body seize and quiver on top of her, teeth sliding from her darkening skin as the last of the vocalizations died out in muffled expiration. Sweet Pea rocked into her gently, receiving a sensitive hiss in warning. Sweet Pea smiled at the response, pressing the side of her mouth against a sweaty temple. Sweet Pea slowly shifted the blonde's weight so she could relinquish her hand from Baby Doll's quivering center. Baby had other intentions however, quickly grasping the retreating wrist to hold the deliciously dexterous fingers in place. 

"Wait." Baby Doll lifted her heavy head and eyes to look at Sweet Pea as she gripped the woman's shoulder for much needed support. There was a long moment of tentative silence as Baby searched those green eyes with her blue ones. To Sweet Pea's credit, she waited patiently and didn't dare move. Then Baby smiled with and exhausted pant and said, "I'll be your sky."

Sweet Pea looked up at Baby Doll, and in that moment, she was even more. She was her freedom.


End file.
